1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to circuits, and more specifically to techniques, systems, and methods for thermal management for data modules.
2. Relevant Background
Data modules (e.g., embedded data cards, USB dongles, etc) are generally smaller than handsets (e.g., cell phones) so the data modules have less thermal mass and a smaller surface area as compared to handsets. Additionally, relatively high data rates are supported by data modules, requiring additional processing power. As a result, data module devices can become very hot as the maximum power dissipation is typically limited by the form factor of the device. That is, the data module may need to have some minimum surface area to meet thermal requirements. Alternatively, the data module may require active cooling mechanisms (e.g., heat sinks, fans, etc.). However, active cooling mechanisms consume additional space, and add both cost and complexity to the device. Accordingly, small form factor data modules without active cooling mechanisms are desirable.
Some data modules without active cooling have addressed this issue by simply limiting the maximum transmit power, or equivalently, lowering the power class of the device. However, this approach can lower the uplink data rates. For example, early EDGE data modules limited the multi-slot class of the device, which limited the maximum number of transmission slots. This approach tended to lower the uplink data rates in an undesirable manner.